Without Emotion, you're simply a living corpse
by Romano Italia
Summary: After-apocalypse fanfic about how to re-find emotions after you discard them in favour of war, more info inside under my author's note. I wrote this pretty early in the morning and tweaked it a little after I got some sleep, I'd like for some reviews please? Will be carried on. Rated M for violence/injuries that are explained in detail (well not in the prologue) language later on


/Author's note/ This is set in a time after an apocalyptic war raged across the earth, killing more than both WW1 and WW2 combined, at the very least this would leave six billion nine hundred sixty-six million people left alive, still a lot right? But it wasn't just that amount was it? Whole cities were levelled, countries left clinging to what little they had left. It was known as The Final War, the landscape is destroyed, there isn't much hope. "Abandon your emotion, Abandon your love, Abandon kindness and you will succeed" is the motto soldiers of the new age are forced to recite, they are killing machines, but humanity is still within. None of the countries have great wealth anymore and fight over land like the eras of old. Modern day weapons are few and reserved for only the army's best, computers and the "internet" still are around but the government and a few very lucky people (or other agencies such as spies) actually have them. Many websites are pretty much gone with no one left to fund them. In all of this the nations still fight, hoping that one day order will become the norm, though it's not very likely this will be achieved.

The story below is pretty much a prologue at the moment, I wrote it quickly at 2am and I'd like some reviews please? My friends said it was good but y'know, UwU. This will be carried on.

So far USUK, Will include other pairings as requested/time goes on. Currently considering KorBel.

* * *

The sounds of the swords grating together was enough on it's own to make you cringe, couple it with the resounding, ominous echoes of the guns, it was enough to drive any mind to the brink of insanity, slowly pushing you over the edge. Many men lay cold on the hard ground, others wounded, some mortally, others unable to move due to broken limbs and severe blood loss but would live when the medics get to them...if the medics get to them. In the centre of all this chaos and destruction, overlooked by human eyes, stands tall the nations themselves, locking eyes and circling the other, a twitch of the eye, a grind of the jaw and they launch themselves into a heated battle.  
Their armies feel a quick jolt and the sudden motivation to fight, bullets fire in closer rounds, the hand-to-hand combat filled with more sudden parries and stabs. He cries out to the other, "Back down while you still can!" his voice a sneer, filled with loathing. She screams out to him her reply, the simple, single, word; "Never!" and the gun shot pierces her shoulder. She spat in his direction but this single action costed her the battle, or so it seemed, the second bullet goes through her heart throwing her to the ground like a discarded rag doll, she rolls a few times before laying still. Anyone would think that this was the end, however these beings were not human, they refused to back down so easily. her body was already repairing itself as she climbs to all fours, legs spread for balance, her long blonde hair brushes the ground, shining in a silver tone like the icy lands she comes from. She looks up with a sudden jerk and coughs up a globule of blood before shakily rising to her feet, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand she hisses, "Don't underestimate me...child." The rifle is in her hands, she's staring down the barrel. Her finger softly rests upon the trigger before stiffening and firing, signalling the onslaught of bullets from behind, tearing through the young nation's torso without giving him even a second to react.  
She is victorious and turns on her heel to raise the still smoking weapon above her head, a sign of her victory. There was no time to celebrate though, not in this godforsaken world, the fallen nation's ally would be here soon, and currently she did not wish to tangle with him. "America has fallen. We, the army of Belarus stood strong and did not let our courage waver, even in this world where we are forced to lose our emotion to survive, we fought and we won. Tonight we return to our land." Announced Belarus, for that was who this mysterious woman was. Just at that moment she felt a shaking hand grasp her ankle, looking down it was America, using the last remnants of his strength, he uttered the message; "Good...luck...tell England of ...my fall...and I..lo-" here he broke off succumbing to the void. For now the nation was dead, however he had not faded, meaning the country would be back. It would be within the best interest to leave while they still could, the country of the rose would be here soon, to reclaim his precious one.


End file.
